Town Musicians of Willowby
Category:Fanbase Premise Foofur tells His version of "Town Musicians of Bremen to Rocki. unknown to both of them, Foofur's friends and adversaries are listening in on the story. Plot Part One the story began in a farm, with Foofur as a travelling minstrel, singing about the town of Bremen.and He sings about the first of the musicians, Pepe (in a chicken costume) who learning from His owner (Mrs. Escrow) that He will be on chopping block, so He runs away to the forest to escape death. a few miles away, at a marketplace, Burt (wearing a donkey mask) is starting to slow up from the excessive weight of the goods. and despite His owner's (Lance Lyons) threats, Burt collapses from excessive exhaustion. Pepe who was lost in the forest, comes across Burt who is being abused. Pepe attacks Burt's Owner, allowing Burt to escape with His life, and Pepe runs as well. after some time, They introduce themselves. after getting out of the forest, They reach a town called Celle. Back to reality, Louis, Annabell, Fritz-Carlos, and Hazel listen in as the story continues. Back to the story, at the central square, They see a dog (Which is Dolly) playing the flute, alongside a performer (Mrs. Bloom) after the audience applauded, for a great show, the Dogcatchers (Mel and Harvey) arrest Dolly for performing music without a licence and take Her away in the wagon despite Her owner's protests. Pepe and Burt come to the rescue and free Her. the dogcatchers notice and chase them to a crispbread factory. despite some chaos, The Three manage to escape. and run to a wheat field to hide and reach a lake to a place called black forest, which is said to be the darkest place of nature, As night fell during a rainstorm, The Three come across a dilapidated house, inside, they see some musical instruments, and decide to stay for the night during their stay, as They sleep the clinking is heard, waking Dolly. Back to reality, Fencer tells the others that Pepe is coming but without Mrs. Escrow following, after Pepe gets inside, Louis restrains Pepe, and Fritz-Carlos tapes His mouth shut. and Annabell quietly asks Fencer to listen in. Back to the Story, Dolly comes upstairs, and goes to a few rooms, one is a closet containing a chest of treasure, another room is a Kitchen, with plenty of food, in another room, which is locked, from the inside, She breaks down the door, and comes across a library, containing over 500 books, and a Cat (Fencer) who was playing a xylophone made of bottles. Fencer sees Dolly and Panics, Dolly assures Fencer that She won't hurt Him, Fencer calms Himself, and explains by song that His Parents lived in that very house since They were kittens, and Their owner died by old age. and His parents were never heard from again. during His singing, Pepe and Burt were woken up by the noise. They meet Fencer on the spot. and they explain Their adventure. Back to reality, As the others still listen, the Rat Brothers who were about to bite down on Fencer's tail, decide to listen to the story. Back to the story, somewhere in the forest, in the dark of night, The Cat Pack (as the Crooks) attacks a car containing the Marquis and Marchioness (Fritz-Carlos and Hazel) forcing them to relinquish the Platinum Saxophone Award which was to be awarded to the Winner of the Bremen Music Festival. after a restful night's sleep, Fencer tells the others that a music festival will be at the town of Bremen tomorrow. however, They see the Cat Pack, who Fencer recognizes them as the Burglar Cat Pack, thinking fast, Pepe has a plan, as the Burglar Cats enter. The Cats see the place dark, and as Vinnie orders His four henchmen to search the place, A Giant Ghost scares the Cats out of their skulls, and They run for dear life out of the house except the blue-furred one who was knocked out. Thinking They're in the clear, The Four decide to practice for the Bremen Music Festival. (Fencer playing the Xylophone, Dolly playing the Flute, Burt playing the Violin, and Pepe playing the Saxophone.) The unconscious blue-furred cat wakes up and sees the Four playing music. making the Cat realize that He and His fellow burglars got had and tells Vinnie and the others as Vinnie thinks up a plan to attack the intruders. Part Two Back to Reality, Rocki asks Foofur if anything bad will happen to the four, but Foofur assures that nothing bad will happen to them, and continues the story. They break inside the house, and attack the Four heroes while they were practicing. a great chase ensues and ends with The Four escaping with their lives and the instruments they brought but as Pepe was about to play some notes, the others notice that He's playing in a better tone. it turns out that the Saxophone is really the Platinum Saxophone! and thinking that the saxophone should be brought back to its rightful owner, They travel to Bremen. The Cat Pack notice that the saxophone is yellow instead of Platinum, and decide to go after the Four, before The Saxophone is returned but realizes that the Robbers are wanted in the town of Bremen, so He gets His hench-Cats to get some disguises from the house. At the Festival, There are 30 Competitors there. The Four heroes get to Bremen, as Pepe buys a spare Saxophone. but They don't know where the Festival is taking place, fortunately, a local, (The Minstrel/Foofur) guides them to the festival. as the 25th candidate group (The Cat Quartet from "My Pharaoh Lady") were booed out of the stage as They were pelted with garbage. then the populous notice the Heroes coming, then Dolly has Pepe return the Platinum Saxophone in a box and give them to the superiors of Bremen. and no sooner as the Cat Burglars (Disguised as Hungarian musicians.) chase the heroes. as the chase went on, the audience laughs thinking it's a comedy show. in the Chaos, Vinnie has a struggle with Dolly with the Platinum Saxophone, and after Dolly bites Vinnie's arm to get Him to let go, Vinnie bites Dolly's ear in retaliation, grabs the saxophone away and tries to escape. but the Marquis sees the Platinum Saxophone and has the Town Officers (Louis and Annabell) and their squad (The Swells from "Tooth or Consequences") attempt to arrest the Cats. Pepe manages to get the Saxophone, and despite the Cats putting up a fight, the Police arrest the Cat Burglars. As the Music Festival was winding down, The Marquis and Marchioness thanks the Four for returning the Platinum Saxophone, and lets them perform, then asks who they are. The Minstrel called the Heroes, "The Town Musicians of Bremen". The Four then play music, making the audience Cheer very loud. and They won first prize. And the Minstrel said, The End. Back to Reality, Rocki is fast asleep. but as He exited the room, Fencer and the others on what happened after the festival, Foofur with no way out of this, tells everyone the epilogue, as Rocki has Her one eye open as She listens. Pepe returns to the farm and is no longer under threat of the chopping block and was welcomed back, because Mrs. Escrow learns that one of Her chickens won first prize at a Music Festival. Burt, decided to stay at Bremen to help with the Town's marketplace. Dolly returned to Celle and was reunited with Her owner. Fencer returned to the House and returned to His lonesome life but it didn't last long as a cat (Cleo from "My Pharaoh Lady") came inside for some shelter, making Fencer shed tears of joy. Six months later, Fencer is a father of five kittens. The Musicians each made a promise that every Summer, They will return to Bremen to perform music for the public. with everyone satisfied, They go to sleep, but Foofur sees Pepe asleep and tied up. making Foofur bring Pepe back to Mrs. Escrow's house and ran away before anyone got wise. Trivia * Burt plays the role of the overworked Donkey * Dolly plays the role of the shy Dog * Fencer plays the role of the cautious Cat * Pepe plays the role of the frantic Chicken